Destiny Fulfilled
by ysfranz
Summary: Nuriko's cousins, franchine and Miaski, went to konoha for a visit. They got into trouble with Tasuki and Chichiri on their first day. tsk. tsk.
1. Chapter 1

'destiny fulfilled' is a fan fic written by the undersigned... (me! hehe...) what it's about, i don't know yet. i'm writting it as ideas enter my head. i'm still not sure of the exact date when the next chapters will be uploaded. still, i welcome your comments and suggestions about the said fan fic. thank you very much.

yours,  
ysfranz

ps.  
I don't own fushigi yuugi so don't sue me. if i own fy, the story will  
be so crooked, you won't know up from down.

CHAPTER 1

Chichiri was complaining to Nuriko because Tasuki won't lay off his personal properties and Tasuki was saying that he doesn't give a damn about Chichiri's cheap' things. And Chichiri threw back that Tasuki didn't have anything to call his own. At one time or another, Tasuki would get something new but it all turns out that he just stole it from someone. Tasuki reacted when Chichiri said this and almost burned the whole place down with his tessen.

Just that moment, a shout of glee was heard.

"Nuriko-chan!"

"Nuri!"

Chichiri was surprised at the interruption. "Who was that, no da?" he asked.

"Yea, who the hell is that!" said Tasuki irritably.

Just that very moment, two girls with reddish and dark brown hair flying behind them, entered the royal hall at a run even before Nuriko could say something. They stood before Nuriko smiling sheepishly though mischievously.

"Look what we found Nuri-chan", said the one with reddish-brown hair and bright fire-flaming eyes holding up what looked like a beaded necklace.

Tasuki thought the necklace looked familiar. Then suddenly it registered. "Hey! That's me necklace!"

But before Nuriko could say something (again), one of the girls with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that looked like the sky in a bright summer day, held up a very familiar kasa and  
asked, "And look, Nuriko-chan, doesn't it look good on me?"

Chichiri reached for it so suddenly that on the process, instead of grabbing for the kasa, he only succeeded on pushing it further on the girl's head causing her to be teleported.

"Now look what you've done!" cried Nuriko angrily.

The other girl however, looked around and asked, "Nuri-chan, where did Franchine go?"

"I don't honestly know, my dear", said Nuriko helplessly. Then, turning to Chichiri he asked, "Do you have any idea where she'd gone?"

Chichiri slowly shook his head. "I honestly don't know. But I guess it served her right for taking my kasa."

"Baka!" shouted Nuriko.

"I agree with Chichiri", nodded Tasuki, then turning to the girl with reddish-brown hair, "and same goes with ye, kid. Return what ye stole."

The girl's eyebrow went up and she said haughtily, "Who you calling kid?"

Tasuki just raised an eyebrow, "You", he calmly said.

The girl heaved a sigh. "Nuri-chan, please explain", she said simply.

"Well, I would like to introduce to you both my cousin, Miaski. And the girl that was teleported was her twin sister, Franchine", explained Nuriko, "and please don't call any one of them a kid. I almost belched when you said kid-"

"Yeah! Don't call me or us kid because for your information, we're already fifteen!" interrupted Miaski.

"Ha! Ye? Fifteen? Stop pulling me foot", sneered Tasuki.

"Well, I'm not pulling your damned foot!" threw Miaski back, "and I must say that—"

"Hi! I'm back!" out of nowhere, Franchine suddenly appeared, exhausted and sweaty.

Chichiri was dumbstruck. "How- How- did you do that?" he stammered.

"That was an easy one. You see, I have to think of a destination and… walah!… I'm here! Actually, what we did earlier was harder and a bit tricky. Me and Miaski was teleported on the top of Mount Leikoku", explained Franchine with pride.

Chichiri's mouth hung open for a while but he closed it as he slowly recovered. Ignoring the fact that Franchine know how to operate the kasa, he said, "So, would you mind returning what you stole?"

"Stole?" replied Franchine questioningly, and Chichiri nodded, "I did not steal anything."

"Then", said Chichiri calmly as though explaining to a five-year old, "what do you call what you did?"

"Well," grinning as a guilty child grins to his mother but was determined to reason out, she said in a small childish voice, "I did not steal it. I only borrowed it without permission."

"But that still counts as stealing, young lady", Nuriko answered for Chichiri, "and that'll cost you one week of being home-bound."

"But… Miaski pushed me into it", she reasoned out.

At this Miaski said defensively, "I did not!"

"Well, who did?" asked Nuriko.

"The necklace made me do it!"

"Now you're blaming the necklace?"

"Yup! If it weren't so… so… SO!"

"If it weren't so VALUABLE?" asked Tasuki suspiciously.

"Well…" hesitated Miaski.

"See, Nuriko? Yer so-called fifteen year old cousin is nothing but a petty thief," jibed Tasuki.

At this, Franchine, who has been quiet all this time, after noticing tears forming on her sister's eyes, lost her never-been-lost-before temper. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SISTER A THIEF, YOU… YOU… YOU… GOOD FOR NOTHING… WORSE THAN THE WORST INVERTED INCAMPOOP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! OH! I STAND CORRECTED, YOU'RE NOT AN INVERTED INCAMPOOP, YOU'RE A PERVERTED INCAMPOOP! INCAMPOOP! And come to think of it, you're worse than a petty thief because you're what they call a B-A-N-D-I-T", ended Franchine thoughtfully.

Nuriko was the only one who failed to react to Franchine's fury (Miaski was busy controlling her own uncontrollable temper). Chichiri was seriously thinking over which side he was going to take (seems he forgot that his own kasa was taken also) and Tasuki's eyes were gleaming maliciously.

"So, ye're taking ye're sister's side, eh? That only means one thing, ye're also a petty thief", Tasuki threw back.

"I'm not…" Franchine replied in a low voice. She bowed her head as if all the energy in her was gone, but she only did it because she was trying to hide from Miaski her tears.  
But Miaski knew her too well, she said in a very low and dangerous voice – more dangerous than her sister's frustrated yelling- she said, "I'll tell you one thing, we might have gotten these things  
without permission, but I can assure you that being a thief is the last thing we are in this world." Then, turning to the sobbing Franchine, "Let's go, Houj."

Franchine nodded dumbly and followed meekly. Then as if an idea popped in her head, she asked aloud, "Shun, were are we going to sleep?"

Tasuki heard this and said, "Go sleep on the ground for all I care!"

"She's not talking to you, you dope", Miaski said to Tasuki, "she's talking to me".

Nuriko moved from her perch beside the wall and said, "Ok, that's enough! No more fighting for this day. Come on, girls, I'll lead you to you're rooms. And please have some respect towards my co-seishis."

"Nuri-chan, how could a disrespectful person like him be a seishi?" asked Miaski referring to Tasuki but her voice was not meant to be secretive. She purposely let Tasuki overhear.

Tasuki just ignored this but asked Chichiri, "How do ye handle spoiled brats?"  
Chichiri thought for a minute and replied, "Stop acting spoiled yourself."

At this, Miaski laughed and sent a tongue out to Tasuki.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue... pips... comments and suggestions are welcome!

ysfranz


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Shun, ye shouldna done that. Tisna very nice," Franchine gently scolded her sister.

"Well, he isna very nice either," Miaski defended herself, referring to Tasuki.

"I agree with yer sister, Mi," said Nuriko adapting the twins' language, "and because yer sister took over yer obligation on discipline, she winna be grounded but she would just have to return Chichiri's kasa, ask for forgiveness and as a form of apologizing, she would have to do his every whim for one whole week".

Franchine's jaw dropped. "But I'm still a minor!" she exclaimed.

"Kindly put to mind that Chichiri's a monk", said Nuriko in an I'm-sure-about-this-voice.

"But he's still a guy", she pursued.

"Aye, I really pity Chichiri's ears", Miaski pipped.

"We'll just find out for ourselves, winna we?" said Nuriko rhetorically, then turning to Miaski, "And you, Miss Fast-Temper, ye will be grounded for one whole week because ye took Tasuki's necklace AND ye will have to follow everything Tasuki orders ye to do. Is that clear?"

"But, why do I still have to do the latter part? I mean, me and Houjun have the same fault", complained Miaski.

"No", said Nuriko, "the latter part is because ye insulted Tasuki."

"Franchine insulted him too!"

"Aye, but only on impulse. However, ye did it on PURPOSE."

"That's unfair! Tasuki isna a monk!"

"So?"

"Ah… um… ye know what, Nuriko".

"Tasuki hates women."

"If something happens to me, Nuriko, ye'll be dead!"

Franchine looked from Miaski to Nuriko, then smiled. "Are Tasuki and Chichiri always together?" she asked innocently.

"Often, aye", answered Nuriko, "why?"

"If Tasuki and Chichiri are together often, then that means me and Miaski will be together in this punishment often too. Am I right, Nuriko?"

Nuriko nodded but Miaski was still uncertain.

"What about the not too often part?" she asked.

"We just have to find out, winna we?" asked Nuriko (again) mysteriously, "Now off ye go then. Sleep early and be ready for a whole week of tagging behind those two seishis. I, myself, am going to inform them of yer punishment. Good night."

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue!

pips! comments and suggestions are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I hate Nuri-chan!"

"But, Shun", reasoned Franchine calmly, "Nuriko-chan's only doing his job of being our cousin".

"Ha! With cousins like him, who needs enemies?"

"Enemies like Tasuki?" asked Franchine, whose eyes gleamed maliciously. Miaski stared at the wall hard. "Shun, I think you've found your match."

"Match? What do you mean, young lady?" asked Miaski suspiciously.

"What I mean is that, you have found someone who could keep up with your temper and someone who is more or less passable to your taste," explained Franchine calmly.

"Hah! He can't even keep up with half of it! The day hasn't come yet that my match has been born," said Miaski in a huff.

"He made you cry, remember?"

"So?" fidgeted Miaski uncomfortably.

"So... That only means, he's made for you".

"Yeah, he's made for me..." Miaski said thoughtfully, "made for my foot that is."

Miaski laughed at her own joke. Franchine, however, was thinking over if she should correct her sister, but what the heck? She thought, better set her straight.

"I don't think he's made for your foot", Franchine began slowly, "I'd rather say he's made for your heart."

"Haha! You've really outdone yourself this time Franz.

"Made for my heart? Don't be crazy!"

"Better crazy than liar", Franchine shrugged. She then threw her pillow at her sister. "Go to sleep, sis."

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

pips! comments and suggestions are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Itsumo kokoro we hoshi itsuka  
Dare kato mata koi ne otshitemo  
Itsomo kokoro ne eiro itsumo  
Anata dake no basho ga aru kara", Franchine sang and sang again. It was midday and Misaki was still asleep. Well, that is before Franchine sang in her most off key voice.

"HOUJ, SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I STILL WANT TO SLEEP!" yelled Miaski on the top of her lungs.

"Wake up sleeping beauty! Rise and shine! It's a wonderful day today. The D-day. Remember?" Franchine reminded her sister slyly.

Miaski rolled over and groaned. "Don't remind me… You know how I hate taking orders from obnoxious persons. Much less stupid, obnoxious, crazy, red headed dragons!"

"You don't remember me… but I remember you…" hummed Franchine.

"Oh, SHUT UP!"

"You're telling me… you're the one who's head over heels incrush' with Tasuki here." Franchine mildly chided her sister.

"Go away, Houj", Miaski said weakly starting towards the bathroom. After some thought, added, "And to remind you, my dear imotusan, you were the one who's head over heels IN LOVE with dear Chichiri even though you know that he's too old for you."

"He's not old. And I'm not head over heels in love with him," clarified Franchine while standing outside the bathroom waiting for her sister to finish bathing, "I just said he looks  
cute."

"Houjun, you can't hide anything from me, I'm your sister. And I happen to know that even a simple word or gesture could have a different meaning in your head", said Miaski stepping  
out of the bathroom.

"Well…"

"Well, what? Can't find a suitable answer?"

"It's not that, just that… we better hurry", she finished lamely.

They ran to the dining room expecting to see everyone still there. But no, only Chichiri and Tasuki were there, talking and drinking tea – at least Chichiri is, Tasuki's drinking sake. Chichiri saw them and invited them to breakfast.

"Gee, thanks", said Franchine, "by the way, I'm really sorry for taking your kasa without permission. Here, as good as new".

She handed the kasa to Chichiri and smiled in deep apology. She was blushing furiously. Chihiri wandered why but did not ask aloud.

Miaski raised her chin a little higher and looked at Tasuki in a not-so-sorry way. "Here", she said thrusting the necklace to Tasuki.

"Shun, don't be rude. Say sorry", interrupted Franchine.

Tasuki was about to say something but Miaski beat him to it. "K, fine, I'm sorry", she said, sounding not so sorry at all!

Tasuki just threw her a look that would make the fainthearted shriek and the bravest man quiver on his toes. But Miaski paid no heed, instead, she returned Tasuki's look with one of her own. An unusual kind that tends to force hard-core guys to apologize as quickly as a Sanada Yukimura wouldn't hesitate to kill his brother, Sanada Nayuki, for a chance to have a match with Omine no Kyo.

"Franchine, why do you keep on calling Miaski, Shun?" asked Chichiri in effort to break the tension barrier.

It was Franchine's turn to feel how it is on the hot seat. She exchanged a startled look with Miaski. "Well, you see, um… err… that's my nick for her and because she's fond of shunning  
people away", she added thinking fast.

"Well, don't do it in front of or within Tasuki's hearing span", Chichiri said nonchalantly.

"But why?" Franchine asked innocently though she already knew why. Miaski might not admit it but it's obvious she likes Tasuki.

"Because Tasuki's real name is Kou Shun'u, no da", Chichiri explained calmly. "Nuriko told me to command your life in the next seven days, no da. I tried to tell him that it's all right  
and that you won't have to do your punishment but he insisted so, let's start your punishment, no da."

"What about Shun'u?" Franchine asked the Shun'u sounding much like shoon you' instead of shun you'.

Chichiri sighed and asked, "Which one?"

"My sister of course!"

"Well, let's leave them two so they could talk."

"Okay", agreed Franchine as she leaned down to kiss her sister's cheek, "see you later, SHUN'U". She said this with as much meaning as she could muster.

"See you later, HOUJUN", Miaski threw back. Chichiri threw her a startled gaze. But Miaski was quick to recover. "What I mean to say is see you later Hu-chan", she said.

Franchine almost tripped at Miaski's lapse but managed to recover and followed Chichiri out of the dining room.

"I don't really think it's wise to leave those two there all alone. For all we know, they'd be after each other's throats any minute now", Franchine said to Chichiri.

"Don't think such", he said comfortingly, "Tasuki won't hurt your sister."

"But you don't know my sister", Franchine replied, she stopped walking, "she tends to say things that could make the most calm tempered man in the whole world raving with anger".

Chichiri had no chance to reply when a frustrated shout was heard.

"YOUNG LADY, GIVE THAT BACK!"

"GIVE BACK WHAT? THIS IS NOT YOURS, IT BELONGS TO MY FAMILY!"

"BUT IT'S MINE!"

"OH YEAH? HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THE SAYING? FINDERS KEEPERS, LOOSERS WEEPERS?"

"WHY YOU-!"

Chichiri threw Franchine a startled look and Franchine retaliated with an I-told-you-so look. And they both ran back to the dining room. When they arrived there, they found tables overturned, plates broken and the whole room in a mess. Miaski and Tasuki are in a corner of the room shouting at the top of their lungs despite the nearness of each other. Chichiri used his magic to immobilize the two.

"I hate to say this but I told you so", said Franchine in hushed tones.

"So you think I could let them go now?" asked Chichiri throwing Franchine an inquiring look.

"Oh, you really should! That is, if you can stand the noise", she said nonchalantly.

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm so used to it, I could sleep on it and wake up as though nothing had happened. But if I'm the one who angered Miaski, well, um… never mind…" she finished lamely.

Chichiri threw her a questioning look at which she ignored by saying that he ought to let the two go. But the truth is that every time Miaski's angry at Franchine, Franchine would end up  
with either crying or attempt suicide which never got past the mixing of acids state.

Chichiri let go of the two and held his breath for the endless tirade but it never came. Miaski still looked stubborn and Tasuki was fuming badly. On Miaski's hand was a very valuable  
looking watch at which Franchine thought familiar. Something snapped in Franchine's head.

"Hey! Miaski, don't tell me you've been to my things again…" Franchine asked suspiciously.

"I am not! I saw you drop this when you went out with Chichiri", she replied.

"Shun, I happen to know that I was not wearing it this morning," Franchine said in a low voice.

"Ok. I was about to as permission from you when we arrived here but you went out abruptly with Chichiri. And when he saw it, he lunged for it and so our argument issued.

Franchine turned to Tasuki, she raised her eyebrows, quite familiar to one Miaski loved to use. "Well?" she asked pointedly.

"Well, what?" Tasuki said arrogantly.

Franchine took a deep calming breath. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Franchine saw Chichiri rolling his eyes but she chose to ignore it. "Did you try to take it from my sister?" she asked Tasuki, holding on to her patience.

"Damn right, he did!" confirmed Miaski.

"Shun, let me hear his side of the story."

Miaski stared at Tasuki below her nose but chose not to reply.

"Ok, I did try to get it from her but I did NOT lunge for it."

"Well, then, that's fine enough," Franchine dismissed, turning to her sister, "Shunny, I'll take the watch. And please don't make another scene like this… you know it breaks my heart."

After saying this, Franchine walked out of the room with Chichiri.

Miaski stared at Tasuki, she heaved a sigh, "Well, I guess, for my sister sake, I have to be at my best attitude."

"That's no problem. But I doubt if ye have any. Best attitudes I mean," Tasuki said slyly.

Flames started to form within Miaski's eyes but she withheld her temper. Instead, she retaliated with her honey-sweet smile a.k.a. 100-megawatt smile. "Ye bet I do," Miaski said confidently adapting, Tasuki's language.

Tasuki's brows went up, he smirked at her revealing his fangs but left the statement unanswered. He motioned for her to follow him and went out. Miaski was blushing furiously by the time Tasuki has turned his back. She didn't expect that Tasuki would smile at her or, for this particular situation, smirk at her. She followed doggedly behind him and smirked herself as she started planning numerous insults to throw his way.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

pips! comments and suggestions are very welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Um… can you please tell me where are we heading?" asked Franchine from her horse, for the first time since they've had left the palace.

Chichiri glanced at her briefly and turned his attention back to the road. "I've been planning to return to my hometown since last month and that's where we're heading. Don't worry, Nuriko knows."

"Ok," came the hesitant reply. Now that she's alone with Chichiri, she can't seem to find the strength and the courage to start a conversation. Chichiri isn't helping either; he's too lost in his own thoughts. She sighed trying to think of ways to keep herself from being bored. Talking seems to be out of the question, however. Suddenly, a thought struck her mind. She took her flute from one of the saddlebags and started playing a tune.

Chichiri, who had been lost in thought, was jolted from his revere by the soft notes of the flute. He turned to his companion just to discover that his companion was the one playing the flute. He turned his gaze back at the road, a hint of smile played on his lips as he  
hummed along.

Franchine was so engrossed in playing that she didn't notice the change in Chichiri. It was not till the end of the piece that he commented on it.

"I didn't know you could play the flute," Chichiri said, "What was the piece? I never heard it before."

"Thank you. It was a piece composed by my dad before the accident. He said that he'll always be with me and if I miss him, I'll just play the piece and he'll be by my side though he's far away. The piece was originally a poem by my mom and he made the tune. Miaski would sing it and I would play the flute whenever we're sad or we feel very alone," Franchine explained.

"Do you feel alone now?" Chichiri inquired.

"Not really, I just miss my sister and I wonder if she's still breathing or is Tasuki wringing her pretty neck now?"

"Knowing Tasuki, he's probably the one whose neck was being wrung," Chichiri said dryly.

Franchine laughed. "Ironic isn't it?"

"Yeah, Tasuki almost always seem to get into everyone's nerves, even mine," he said thoughtfully.

"So does my sister. And I'm usually the one on the receiving end of her tirade about an idiot who did this and that, etcetera… etc…"

He smiled, "I know what you mean. I'd usually have to play deaf whenever Tasuki's temper starts."

They both laughed.

"There was once a time a guy dared to tell Miaski that she's dumb. You should have been there. I never saw the guy for two weeks after Shun's through with him. It later turned out that his nose was broken and he was sporting twin black eyes."

"Hah! Tasuki's worse. One of the new bandits dared to criticize Tasuki by saying that Tasuki's too young to be the pack's leader. Needless to say, the new guy never lived to tell the tale."

"Those two are hell raisers, aren't they?" Franchine concluded, smiling, her eyes dreamy.

"They really are," agreed Chichiri. A sudden breeze blew Franchine's hair to her face. She raised her hand to brush it away as she turned her attention to the road, humming. Just that moment, Chichiri realized that Franchine was beautiful. Not just the usual provocative beauty but the one that tends to grow on the person after some time. Her hair that never seemed to behave was, at first notice, plain brown but is really an interesting combination of browns and blacks. And her eyes, baby blue that's deceptively innocent but has a hint of world-weariness that can be seen at closer inspection. He has also seen those eyes clouded with worry, glinting with anger and sparkling with mirth. He felt as though he shared something in common with this person, the pain of losing a loved one. And, he concluded, since Franchine lacked the outlet a.k.a. temper of her twin, she must have accepted all and bore the burden without complaining. His respect for the girl grew, and his admiration for her silent beauty was… he mentally shook his head. What was he doing? Thinking such things of the innocent child. Hardly a child, he though, fifteen is the most confusing age of life. But it's easy to see she matured early. He quickly tore his gaze away from her and turned back to the road blocking out unwanted thoughts.

"How long will it take to arrive there?" asked Frachine breaking the silence.

"About three hours more," Chichiri replied.

"Can't you just teleport to there?" she asked.

Chichiri turned to her and seriously said, "Having power is good but we're not supposed to take it for granted. You never saw Tamahome displaying his martial arts just to make money, nor has Hotohori used his swordsmanship to kill those who oppose him. Tasuki never used his speed to steal every trinket in the market, same goes with Mitsukake, he never used his healing power with payment. Chiriko never used his supreme intelligence for vain and he never played to  
have tons of fans, in fact, he's ashamed of his powers. He only wanted to be a simple kid. Enjoy life like other kids his age; instead, he's to protect the miko. Besides, instead of using my  
powers, I could do with the exercise."

"Exercise my foot! You're not just exercising your body, you're forcing stress in it," Franchine scoffed, suddenly her eyebrows furrowed, "you never mentioned my cousin, and I happen to know that he uses his unbelievable strength for granted. I remember when  
Miaski and I were kids, he would hold both our arms and whirl us about, one arm, one kid."

"Nuriko haven't used his strength to make Hotohori like him," Chichiri defended.

"You have a point," allowed Franchine.

"By the way, I never knew Nuriko has cousins, I thought his only relative is his older brother," wondered Chichiri.

"Oh, Rokou? Well, you see, um… we ARE cousins but distant ones," explained Franchine hesitantly.

Chichiri knew the girl is hiding something from him. He just don't know what. Turning back to the road, he made a mental note to confront Nuriko when they arrived back in the palace.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue!

pips! comments and suggestions are very welcome!


End file.
